Sparagus
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Inhabitants *The people of Sparagus are known as the Vanyans, a tenacious and durable people who are able to brave the challanges presented on their desert like planet. *Like Ciler, Sparagus has its own self evolved organisms. During the Exodus when humanity left the surface these creatures who had adapted to survive in the harsh desert climate were able to flourish and take over the Badlands. This is one of the most dangerous planets in the system. *Some images of creatures like those found on the surface of the Badlands desert_bug_by_ormirian-d5jus4n.jpg desert_worm_by_spighy-d5zfdsw.jpg beastie_by_trudsss-d3b4cgd.jpg desert_titan_by_tgharrison-d5pc3wx.jpg desrt_king_by_supremho-d3eofn5.jpg desert_guardian_by_kevinmassey-d5pvwba.jpg 11eb93b0b4e3e14c79c936b0f0decf9b.jpg desert_scorpion_by_billcreative-d5h9l01.jpg illo2060.jpg History *Sparagus was struck with a natural disaster that caused an increase in the Sulphur levels in the air. This made the surface of the planet uninhabitable by humans. The Vanyans knew this disaster would occur in advance and began to prepare. *The Sparagus Government began to plan an evacuation of the planet to a moon orbating the planet. They constructed a ship which could ferry civillians from the Planet to the moon. This big move was known as the Exodus. The Government initialy went to the moon and built a dome where they terraformed the land as a temporary place for the Vanyans to live until they could solve the problem on the surface. Once this base was built they began to ferry people off the planet. *Unfortunately it was impossible for the Exodus to save all the people on such a large planet. This caused much civil unrest about who should be allowed to leave and who shouldn't. Many cities far away from the capital knew it would be impossible for them to flee the country so began to manufacture small but sustainable underground cities. Due to Sparagus high gravity digging is extremely dangerous. Many Vanyans died trying to build these cities but many also suceeded. *A generation later and the Vanyans on the moon have successfully found a way to reduce the sulphur levels in the air. However in the time away from the planet the local creatures had taken over the Badlands. The Vanyans resettled on the surface after treating the sulphur in the air around the new city they built known as Sparta. * Sparta was built with a strong wall around it in order to protect the population from the new wildlife in the region. The air in and around the city has been treated and is safe to breathe. However much of Sparagus is still not safe for humans due to the government not able to treat all of the air on the planet due to mass of resources needed however they hope to accomplish this in the future. *Many of the Vayans which remained on the planet also returned to the surface. They found their own ways to solve the problem of the Sulphur in the air, the number one solve being the use of gas masks. *Many of them were forced to the surface in order to gather resources for their cities. Many took to the surface and live their lifes constantly fighting in the Badlands for survival. Almost all the underground Vanyans own a Sulphur level reader attached to their arms so they know which air is safe to breathe and which areas require. *Life on Sparagus is hard. Whether the Vanyans live in the Badlands or in Sparta life is extremely difficult for all yet there strength helps push them through the difficult times. Landscape IdeasEdit *Some images to help get a feel for the Badlands of Sparagus desert_base_by_tenshikii-d52wl9s.png foreignshores_jadriencousens_by_jadrienc-d65rf7j.png desert_concept___warcry_by_stevegoad-d39yc56.jpg wasteland_by_allebanka-d57l3hi.jpg desert_waste_by_seraphimseranade-d4yykfz.jpg wasteland_bard_by_rashomike-d5a0n21.jpg